


Alice's Wonderland

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The border between reality & make believe seem to be overlapping for Alice with some more than pleasant results..





	Alice's Wonderland

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  


Alice could've sworn she was having an outer body experience when she suddenly jolted in the middle of walking through what appeared to be one of the hallways of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. There was a slight chill in the air that hugged her skin and that's when she noticed that her white shawl was missing and apparently she had deemed it warm enough outside to not wear leggings or tights; leaving the hem of her blue dress brushing against her legs.

Not only that, her grimoire was not snug in her arms as it should be, "I must be losing my mind".

She gave her head a light shake, making her blonde locks sway as she continued walking till she felt the tell-tale signs of timing having had stopped and then restarted.

The breeze brushing past the plants considering that none of the windows were open being a major key.

"Miss Margatroid, what a surprise".

The Magician whipped around to see Sakuya standing there, pocket watch in hand and knives strapped in her holster on her thigh.

"Izayoi", she said with an edge in the her tone.

"I suppose it really is no surprise that you made it past our not so diligent Gatekeeper, however, how you have ended up on the second floor of the mansion without being caught is a mystery. Your skills surpass that of the Black-White".

Alice folded her arms across her chest and scoffed lightly, "Should I take that as a compliment or a underhanded insult?".

"That choice is yours, Miss Margatroid", Sakuya smiled despite the blonde's standoffish demeanour, "Now, how can I help you? Or would you prefer to skip the small talk and let our spellcards do the talking?". 

Alice balked for a moment as she realised she had no idea why she was at the mansion to begin with, why Hourai and Shanghai were not with her and why Sakuya's outfit looked different. Though the other two predicaments should've taken precedence in her mind, Alice couldn't help but to focus on the last one.

Sakuya looked good, not the usual good but a slick and suave, "I can sweep you off of your feet with one look", kind of good.

"Why are you dressed like that? Is Remilia having another fancy dress party downstairs?".

Sakuya simply smirked and walked towards the Puppeteer in slow, agonizing steps. Her heel clad feet appeared to be gliding, taking her long legs a step closer to Alice as the short skirt, still decorated with frills moved along. A thick belt was wrapped around the top of the skirt that seemed to be a similar material to the holster on Sakuya's thigh, almost as if it was accentuating the deadly weapons in a fashionable manner. Tucking into the skirt was a black, sleeveless, tight fit shirt that captured the maid's sculpted figure; the top few buttons opened to reveal a tease of pale skin and for some reason, the Magician always expected to see puncture wounds on her neck, it wasn't a secret that Remilia had a favourite maid.

"Something tells me you appreciate this attire more", Sakuya replied with a sensual grin as she got closer to the blonde.

Alice rolled her eyes hoping that it'd distract her from noticing the hints of pink rising in her cheeks, "Please, it doesn't matter how you dress, the stench of being her right hand lingers on you just as it does for most maids".

"Most maids? You mean Yumeko, right? Your mother's 'right hand' as you say?".

Alice grit her teeth at the mention of both women but she couldn't say that Sakuya was wrong. Both Shinki and Yumeko had given her enough of a reason to leave Makai.

"Did I hit a nerve, Miss Margatroid?".

Upon closer inspection, the bows that normally held Sakuya's braids together were also black. It brought out the vivid blue of the maid's eyes, striking and alluring which made Alice falter back a little.

"Hardly, it is just a matter of fact. Both of you have a penchant for sharp knives, belong to a devil and are somewhat insane by those ranks", Alice hit back.

But the insults didn't deter Sakuya as she let out a soft laugh and brought her hand under her own chin, "That is what you really think of me, is it?".

"Yes, I do. There isn't much of a difference between you and Yumeko".

"Ah but there is", Sakuya replied as she stopped time, jumped behind Alice and resumed time after wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, "The difference is that you want me here, unlike Yumeko".

Alice gulped as she got her bearings together again, the feeling of Sakuya pressed up against her and an arm around her making her dizzy. The soft breath of the maid's voice kissed the edge of her ear and she was sure her legs had melted.

"Isn't that right, Miss Margatroid?", Sakuya reiterated as she felt Alice freeze and then relax back into her.

"I think you should let me go".

"If you wanted to leave, you could do so", Sakuya smiled whilst bringing her lips down near the pulse on the Magician's neck, "I'm here because you want me to be. I'm dressed like this because it is what you want to see me in. This, my dear Alice, is what you crave when you run down the rabbit hole to seek what you really desire".

"No, you are wrong..I don't want this, I don't want..".

"You do not want what, me?".

"I, I don't..", the blonde tried to argue but she could feel every inch of Sakuya coating her aura, resting all over her like a comforting fire.

Sakuya kept her lips hovering over Alice's skin, "What is it that you want? I am after all, here to serve your every whim. Tonight I belong to you".

"But why?", Alice managed to breath out as her hand rested over the maid's, "What about Remilia?".

She could sense that Sakuya was smiling as the ghost of her lips formed a crescent shaped whisper of air when she breathed out, "You are my Mistress now, Miss Margatroid".

Alice couldn't talk herself out of this even if she wanted to, which she didn't. She couldn't hold back from caving to what her mind and body yearned for in the form that was Sakuya, not as human and yet nowhere near Youkai. It was like she was trapped between both and that lure mystified not only Alice but anyone that met her. The blonde didn't want to dwell on the semantics anymore and waste the fact that Sakuya was there, holding her so close so she moved her neck to the side to invite the woman's lips onto her heated skin fully.

"As you wish", Sakuya whispered before placing her mouth on Alice's neck and wrapping both arms around her hips. She carefully lapped at the spot between the base of the Magician's neck and shoulder, enjoying the sharp gasp that emitted out into the long corridor.

Even though she couldn't recall why she had to go to the mansion in the first place or where Hourai and Shanghai had disappeared to, Alice couldn't say she was disappointed with the turn of events. There was always a fizzle of attraction there between her and Sakuya whether it was in the form of a danmaku challenge or their brief interactions whenever she went to see Patchouli; she had always wondered what it would've been like to push the electricity between them and as Sakuya's lips peppered her neck, jaw and side of her lips, she had no regrets on surrendering to her impulse.

"Sakuya", she breathed out as the maid's hands fumbled with pulling her dress up, "Wait, somebody is going to see us!".

"Do not worry, it is just us here".

She had brought Alice's dress up enough to move one hand beneath the Magician's naval whilst using the other to hold the dress up against her stomach.

"Are-are you sure?".

"Trust me, it is just you..", Sakuya breathlessly spoke into Alice's neck as her fingers crawled down into Alice's underwear, "Me..", she continued as each second she got closer to where the Magician felt the warmest, "And the sounds of our bodies coming together".

"Sakuya!".

 

Alice woke up with a start just at that moment; her body was coated with a fine layer of sweat, her fingers had wrapped the blanket around them tightly and her heart was pounding between her rib cage intensely.

"That dream..", she gulped out to the darkness that shrouded her room, "Again".

She felt like she had been dropped into Utsuho's furnace, the heat of her skin mounting as she thought of the situation she found herself in with Sakuya. It certainly wasn't the first dream she imagined such moments with the Scarlet Devil Mansion's elusive & enticing maid and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"Okay, it is just a dream", she reasoned with herself once her heart had calmed down enough, "It is perfectly normal to have thoughts like that every now and then. I am sure everyone has them about who they are attracted to and I am definitely sure I am not the only one who thinks of Izayoi that way. Yes, this is completely normal", she concluded and lay back down on her bed, _"Except for that fact that I want more, I want that dream to keep going"._

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Alice made a trip to Eientei to see Eirin about her medication that she was taking.

"So, these are much stronger than the last set of pills I was taking?".

"That is correct, they should keep you asleep for longer and allow the dreams to keep you in a deep slumber", Eirin explained as she watched Alice eye up the small bottle that held the pills, "Was the last dosage that ineffective?".

"Oh, well, they did work but I, I figured there is no harm in trying a different dose to see which is better suited for me", she replied and hoped that it was voiced in a calm and innocuous manner.

Eirin, still slightly curious, agreed as Alice was normally fidgety when she didn't get enough sleep, at least enough to sate her previous human tendencies.

The door to the clinic opened and Sakuya walked in much to Alice's horror her and she went wide eyed.

"Ah perfect timing Sakuya, I have Miss Knowledge's medication ready".

Sakuya nodded in greeting to both woman, "Miss Margatroid, nice to see you and thank you, she had just ran out of them last night".

Eirin's gaze turned to Alice who was trying to gather her things up in a hurry, Shanghai fluttering around her to carry the bags, "Alice? Are you okay? You seem to be flushed, you are not coming down with a fever are you?", the Doctor enquired as she leaned over the counter slightly to get a better look.

"No not at all! I'm fine thank you!", the blonde rapidly replied as Sakuya stepped towards them and she made her way to the door, "I remembered that I need to be somewhere soon. Thank you for the help Doctor Yagokoro, will see you soon. You both have a nice day!", she finished and bolted out of the door and into the sky.

"Close, that was too close, she was too close!", the Magician muttered to herself, she was not expecting the reoccurring role of the seductress in her nightly dreams to be stood next to her, "That was so close!".

Making it all a reality could wait for another time Alice thought to herself as she allowed the cool breeze to calm the warmth spreading though her down, _"Definitely another time"._

 

Back at the clinic, Eirin handed over Patchouli's medication to Sakuya.

"She's rather cute isn't she?", Eirin noted with a knowing smile towards her.

"Eiriin!".

"You are cute too, Princess".

"Masteer!".

"And you too, Udongein".

"Alice..", Sakuya said as a small smile braced her lips at seeing the usually calm blonde so flustered, "She truly is".

 

 


End file.
